Dearest Godfather
by shiarein
Summary: Teddy watched his Godfather.As harry stayed the same when everybody grew apart. Teddy swore to protect him. It's now the time. Slash. My first story.


**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything from Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns them all. I also don't get anything by writing this story.

**Warning :** Slash. Just a kiss though…

* * *

.

.

**Ted Remus Lupin, 1 year old.**

Harry held teddy carefully. He smiled warmly.

"Hello teddy. We'll be together from now on"

He looked into Teddy's eyes which then changed into green eyes.

Harry smiled happily.

After the resurrection of Voldemort on Harry's forth year, everything seemed like blurs. Dumbledore prepared him for the battle that would come. Harry trained hard with the help of Moody, Sirius and all of the Order members.

Still, he wasn't able to stop Sirius' death on his fifth year. He trained harder with guilt in mind. That year was the year he learnt of the prophecy. One thing that made him happy was that Remus finally found someone for him. And at the end of the year, they found out that Tonks was pregnant. Harry trained harder to protect them. While then, Voldemort's attacks were heard almost every month. They lost many fighters. Including Bill and Charlie.

At his sixth year, Dumbledore and Harry tracked all of the horcruxes. They also found out ' The power the dark lord knows not'. At the end of the year, after Teddy Lupin's birth, they fought the final battle. Using his power, the light wizards finally won the war. Though, still with heavy prices. They lost Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Severus, Haghrid, and the hardest of all, Dumbledore. Also, the price for using his power, Harry now was immortal.

* * *

**Ted Remus Lupin, 5 year old.**

Teddy Lupin, a born werewolf, looked up into his godfather face. Even though he was still a small boy, he understood what a beauty was.

He watched Harry smiled softly to his friend, who grew older while he himself still looked 16. Teddy really loved his godfather. He loved Harry so much that he cried whenever some witch or wizard tried to get Harry. While Harry thought that cute, some of Harry's friend disapproved of it.

Teddy watched Harry every day.

The way his eyes grew soft when he was gazing at Teddy. The way his musical laugh sound whenever the twins came. The way he smiled softly watching his friends met their loved ones. And they way Harry watched longingly when his friends planned to marry someone.

Teddy watched him. And he swore to protect Harry forever.

* * *

**Ted Remus Lupin, 7 years old.**

"Harry, marry me!" Teddy demanded.

The Weasleys stopped what they were doing. Harry looked at Teddy amusedly.

"Marry you, Teddy?" Harry asked, smiling.

Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "I will protect you forever!"

Just last week, there was an ex-death eater attack. Many of them are still lingering around freely due to their unknown identity. It was a surprise attack when Harry and the remaining of The Weasleys were shopping at Diagon Alley. Harry succeeded on protecting them. Unfortunately, he dodged too late when an ex-death eater threw a cutting curse to him. Teddy was there and watched everything. He didn't like the way Harry try to hide the pain. He hated it.

Teddy the continued, "Uncle Ron always said that Harry is small! So, he needs someone bigger and stronger than him to be with forever!"

The Weasleys laughed. Ron mussed Teddy's hair much to his annoyance.

"Aaw.. you really are a cute boy… don't worry. Harry has me and the twins to protect him," Ron said.

Harry pouted. " I don't need anyone to protect me!" But nobody mind him.

"Besides, you are barely on his chest now. And Harry is the shortest of us all," Ron added with a 'Hey' from Harry and 'Ron's from Hermione and Ginny.

Teddy pouted. "I will be taller than Harry! I will protect him!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see…" Ron laughed and mussed Teddy's hair again.

Harry smiled softly at Teddy and kissed his cheek which got a blush from Teddy.

"I promised! Just you see!" Teddy exclaimed full of confidence and earned him laughs from The Weasleys with some 'Aww...how cute'.

Yes, just you see. Teddy promised.

* * *

**Ted Remus Lupin, 14 years old.**

Teddy watched Harry grew sad after all of the remaining Weasleys got married and lived on their own. He watched Harry declined every witch and wizard who tried to propose him. Harry always thought that they're not the one for him.

No. He thought that he didn't deserve any. Teddy knew him too well to notice it even though Harry hid it.

The memory of the war was still fresh on Harry's mind. Also, the immortality that he had.

Teddy once asked him, why didn't Harry try. Not that he want Harry to go from him. Harry would always answer.

"I don't like the feeling of lost,Teddy," he whispered. "It already hurts, remembering that my friends and you will grow old and leave me."

If not for the Wolf hearing ability he inherited, he probably won't be able to hear it.

"I won't leave you, Harry, I'm a werewolf. I won't grow old soon…" The Wizarding world had just found out that a werewolf's life is longer than wizard if they accept the wolf inside them and with a special potion. They can reach hundred or even thousand. But no one really liked the idea of leaving a long life.

Harry smiled softly and reached Teddy's cheek. "But in the end, you will have to leave me when you find someone…" he trailed off then stood and left Teddy.

Teddy touched his cheek where Harry touched him and closed his eyes.

I promised, Harry. Just you see…

Teddy is now almost on Harry's height.

* * *

**Ted Remus Lupin, 17 years old.**

Teddy knew that he loved Harry. Not just as a godfather. He knew he loved Harry deeper. With another feelings as well. Some of them made him blushed.

He realized when he first had those dreams since 2 years ago. He couldn't help it. Not that he hate it… Every time Harry woke up with a messy hair, using only his boxers with that lithe body that certainly fit perfectly under…

Teddy slapped himself. Now is not the time.

He didn't know if The Weasley and Hermione knew of his feelings to Harry or not. It seemed that Ron had already forgotten about Teddy's promise when he was a child. Teddy thought that Hermione knew, but she didn't show it. For that, Teddy was thankful. It means that she approved him.

Well, fortunately, gay marriage is not abnormal in the Wizarding world. As everything could be normal here as long as it won't disturbed the others. With potions, everything that makes it impossible are forgotten.

Though, Teddy thought, I don't think I'm gay. I never even glance to my roommates when we're showering. I only see Harry. But harry still think of me as a child.

Teddy heard a slamming door. Harry walked out from the bathroom, dripping wet and naked.

"I forgot my towel and clothes!" he yelled and disappeared to his room.

Teddy groaned and ran to his own bathroom. He needed some cold shower.

Teddy now over towered harry's height.

* * *

**Ted Remus Lupin, 18 years old.**

It all happened so fast.

They were all laughing together on a family reunited at the Burrow. All of the Weasley and their own families were there.

Ron bulged his eyes when he saw Teddy's height and muscles. Teddy smirked and whispered ,"I've promised, remember?"

Ron's eyes got wider and he glanced at Harry who was laughing with his wife, Hermione.

Teddy just smirked.

They were all having fun. Until suddenly they heard a loud explosion. Chaos then.

It happened so fast. There were about 30 ex-death eater that were silent on the past. Now they're having their revenges.

Harry used his powers again and won.

But, they already lost Hermione and Ron.

* * *

**One week later.**

Harry didn't speak. He didn't eat. Despite everything that Teddy did, Harry still had his empty smile.

Teddy knew what Harry was thinking. He was blaming himself even though no one blamed him. Hermione and Ron died protecting him. Hermione was pregnant for two month. Their first child after Hermione finally feel the longed for children. And Harry killed them.

Teddy felt hurt seeing Harry hurting himself. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew it was now the time to make Harry know of his feelings. Teddy had had the potion to make his life longer so that he could stay with Harry.

It was now, Teddy thought, now, I am able to protect him.

Harry cried beside Ron and Hermione's grave. He cried hard that he didn't even notice when Teddy and the other weasleys fetch him.

He didn't even realize when Teddy and he arrived at their home and the other went to their own home.

He snapped out when Teddy hug him and sit him on Teddy's lap.

"Teddy…" he murmured. Teddy nuzzled his hair.

"Harry… please stop it.. no one blames you.." Teddy whispered.

Harry just shook his head on denial. That made Teddy frustrated.

"I was supposed to protect all of you…" Teddy was barely able to hear him. "I was the protector of the Wizarding world… I was supposed to protect them all… that was my power for…"

Teddy tightened his hold on Harry's waist.

"No, Harry… you've done your job…you've done your job 18 years ago… You just have to let us protect you now… it's your time to relax and be happy… please, harry… I will protect you…" teddy pleaded.

Harry just shook his head and laughed bitterly.

"No, Teddy, you are my godson. Remus asked me to protect you.."

Teddy thought that it is time for action. He flipped Harry to the bed.

Harry looked up at him. "Teddy…." But Teddy didn't move. Harry tried to move. But Teddy held him down and didn't let go. Harry began to struggle.

"Teddy, let me go..." harry pleaded. But Harry has just noticed their difference. Teddy was bigger and stronger than him. Harry could barely move.

Teddy whispered huskily ," I'm stronger now Harry… I'm not that 7 years old boy that could only watch his godfather got hurt while protecting him… You could barely move under my hold, Harry."

All of sudden, Teddy leaned down and captured Harry's lips. Harry tried to protest and struggle, but eventually, he gave up.

Teddy kissed him roughly. He tasted every inch of Harry's mouth. Enjoying the feeling of harry's soft pouty lips on him.

Teddy then stopped and back away slightly. And how he loved the picture Harry made.

With plumped lips, half lidded eyes, messy hair and pinned on the bed by Teddy, it took all of Teddy's will power not to attack Harry there and then.

Instead, Teddy hugged Harry possessively.

"I'm stronger than you now, Harry. It's my turn to keep you safe… please, for me, and everyone who loves you, please gave in to happiness. It's now the time for the next generation to keep the world safe," Teddy said softly.

And Harry gave in. He cried on Teddy's shoulder. He let go of all his guilt, lone, and sadness.

Teddy whispered to the night, holding Harry tight to him.

"Let's go and find your happiness, Harry. I'll stay and protect you forever as I promised…"

End.

* * *

A/N: Sorry. Is it too bad? Cliche? i know... It's my first story. I thank my best friend Blanchezy for helping me editing it… if not for her, I won't have the courage of writing it…


End file.
